PFF-X7/M4 Marsfour Gundam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. A variant of the PFF-X7 Core Gundam, it is built and piloted by Hiroto Kuga. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the Core Gundam docked with the Mars Armor. It specializes in close combat and is equipped with various melee weapons such as the Slash Blades. The various blades can be combined to form powerful large swords, allowing the Gunpla to deal with one-to-one-combat, one to many battle, and against enemies that are much larger. Acceleration devices are also built into the Mars Armor, greatly enhancing Marsfour Gundam's instantaneous force. With its nimble attacks and maneuvers, the Gunpla can slice through various enemies. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of beam vulcans have low firepower and are mainly for intercepting incoming enemy units and attacks, such as missiles. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are mounted on the back and they emit a beam blade each when deployed. The robust hilts can also be used as striking weapons. ;*Shield Unit :The small shields attached to the forearms are equipped with deployable claws, allowing an immediate switch from defense to offense. ;*Slash Blade :A pair of swords built exclusively for the Marsfour Gundam. They are basically used as physical swords, but the built-in beam generators in the handles allow them to be used to generate beam blades and to launch beam bullets. :;*Over Slash Blade ::The two Slash Blades can be combined to form the Over Slash Blade, which is a sharper and larger sword. ;*Heat Rev Sword :A physical sword which can be heated to a red-hot state. It is usually mounted onto the bottom of the backpack. ;*Heat Rev Axe :An axe with the same mechanisms as the Heat Rev Sword. :;*Hard Heat Rev Sword ::The Heat Rev Axe can be combined with the Heat Rev Sword to form the Hard Heat Rev Sword, which can melt through various forms of armor with its super high heat. Special Equipment & Features History Picture Gallery GBDR-02 Marsfour Gundam stowed away.png|Hiroto retrieving Mars Armor from storage (Ep 02) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Mars Armor) (Ep 03) 01.jpg|Mars Armor (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Mars Armor) (Ep 03) 02.jpg|Mars Armor ramming the enemy (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 01.jpg|Core Change Screen (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 02.jpg|Core Change to Marsfour Gundam complete (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 03.JPG|Close up (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 04.jpg|Face close up (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 05.jpg|Fighting Eldora Army with shield unit's claws deployed (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 06.jpg|Using Hard Heat Rev Sword (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 07.jpg|Defeating Eldora Army (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 08.JPG|Close up (2) (Ep 03) PFF-X7-E4 Marsfour Gundam (Ep 03) 09.JPG|Close up (3) (Ep 03) Gunpla HGBDR Core Gundam (Real Type Color) & Marsfour Unit.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Core Gundam (Real Type Color) & Marsfour Unit (2019): box art HGBDR Marsfour Weapons.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Marsfour Weapons (2019): box art Marsfour Gundam (Gunpla) (Mars Armor).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Marsfour Unit Marsfour Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Marsfour Gundam's main body (Front) Marsfour Gundam (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Marsfour Gundam's main body (Rear) Marsfour Gundam (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Marsfour Gundam's main body (Action Pose) Gunpla Promo Video Marsfour Gundam.png|In Gunpla promotional video Notes & Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of Mars, fourth planet in the Solar System, and the number four. References External Links *Marsfour Gundam on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)